


The Lucky

by Crawlinq



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I'll add tags along the way, Multi, Other, hello world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crawlinq/pseuds/Crawlinq
Summary: Caustic attempts to confess, but this time it's his feelings towards a certain somebody.





	The Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crawlinq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crawlinq/gifts).



> Finally. The Season is closed and everyone has returned home... Well, those who have a place to call home.  
> Alexander Nox is one of the unlucky ones.

\----

Approximately three months. That doesn't sound too bad, does it? Some of the Legends had convinced themselves that it was worth all of the blood, sweat and tears. The time away from their loved ones. The time away from their 'normal' lives. Besides, there was a prize to claim at the end and a chance to be the top Apex Legend.  
Caustic wasn't special. He found himself amongst others that wanted nothing more than to be the best and get that prize.  
However--  
The unexpected happened. During his time in the Games, he may have invested more interest in someone than he planned. No, not an insect. Not an idiot with ambitions.   
This individual is; Intelligent, keen, humble, and to Caustics surprise.. Captivating. In the best way possible.  
It almost drove him bonkers. This wasn't an unhealthy obsessed. Caustic knew when something was an unhealthy obsession. This was just a strong desire to know them much better. Many times the man has tried to connect with the mysterious tracker. Many times he failed. Either a crowd of reporters would catch Caustic or Hound's group merely swept them away to celebrate their win. Seemed like everything got in the way. The older man felt anything but defeated as the last days of the first Season crept up. He was remarkably determined now. Before it was too late for him to say everything on his mind, in his heart-  
This is getting out of hand--  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when a loud burst of laughter broke the silence of the battleship. His expression was mildly annoyed as his Hazel eyes shifted aside to meet Lifelines red face, smile wide. Almost in tears as her group tried very hard to keep a fit of giggles in control.

Ajay couldn't. Not anymore.

She bust out and held her gut as she leaned onto Mirage.   
Octane snorted before nearly cracking himself up, again. Fixing his goggles.  
Wraith, Bangalore and Gibraltar sat right across from the hysterical team. Almost scared at the chaotic squad. What was so darn funny? Gib almost found himself chuckling just because of how contagious they were.

"Laugh while you can!" Caustic warned. Seeing that they were almost near Kings Canyon.  
Octane gestured swats towards the party pooper. " Que? Who hurt you?"   
Caustic was about to answer but clearly nobody cared as Lifeline continued to rave on about a trending video she saw on her feed. That must have been what amused them all.   
Caustic sighed heavily. He was taken by surprise when a hand gently grasped his shoulder.   
"Don't worry, friend!" 

Oh... Of course.

He rolled his head lazily and glared at Pathfinder. The robot was seated right beside him. How lucky. "Do refrain from associating with me. I don't care much for machines." His words cold as per usual.  
Pathfinder took a moment before he removed his hand, sitting back in place. "Righto!" He gave a mono-toned laugh. The guy didn't often know when to add the extra expression, so it usually came off as awkward.  
Bloodhound sat next to the robot, so furthest from the scientist. They remained to themselves the whole trip. A lot was on their mind as they too knew it was one of the last Games until it was possible to return home.

The announcer lady stated the usual. They were almost able to drop and good luck to everyone.

(Team 1; Lifeline, Octane, Mirage)  
(Team 2; Wraith, Bangalore, Gibraltar)  
(Team 3; Caustic, Pathfinder, Bloodhound)

Octane's team more than ready by now. "Whoo! Let's go Amigos, we got a game to win, ya'!"   
Mirage cheered but not stealing the thunder.  
Octane beamed- Almost bouncing off the walls, hyping up his fans that tuned in early because they're mostly devoted to this Daredevil. He took the leap out over Relay for some high tier loot. Mirage and Lifeline following closely.

Wraith was a little more reserved as she readied her team before taking off to the Market.

 

Caustics team heard Gib yell out in excitement as they plummeted down.  
Pathfinder decided to drop solo, but he wasn't leaving them. He just didn't trust Alexander to land very well.  
They went to Thunderdome and found plenty loot to share. Good, too.  
Caustic knew that talking during the game was something Bloodhound was not fond of, so he decided to wait until they were finished. It was enough to have them on his team for once. They ran PeaceKeeper and Longbow this game, so it was obvious they were serious about getting the prize. Good! He went Havoc and wingman while Pathfinder chose Prowler and P20. That was entertaining at least.

After a 25 minute game of pure try-hard.   
The top team was-----

(This is a cliff hanger! I will be adding more to this story, trust me. Even if no one likes it because I really need more Caustichound in my life. I'm supplying myself, okay...)   
((Lemme know how I did maybe!! ;v;))


End file.
